Silence
by heartgirl9229
Summary: InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are living together with InuYasha's twin children. Not everyone though can hear what can't be heard.
1. The Sound of Light

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, if I did it wouldn't be so popular cause I'd mess it up.

I have been signing (using Sign Language) for several years, and decided to make a story about it. I don't own any of the movies or things here either.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Signing_"

"**_Talking and signing_**"

InuYasha walked into the apartment to see his twins fighting silently. Reika flicked Haru off and Haru, in turn, bit Reika's ear knowing she wouldn't scream.

InuYasha reached the light switch by the door and flicked it on and off several times until the twins looked up at him.

"**_Haru get off Reika, Reika, go finish your homework!_**"

"Dad, she started it! Uncle Sesshy said to keep quiet and so she threw the remote at me!"

"_Dad, I finished my homework in study hall today!_" Signed Reika, totally oblivious to her brother's comment.

InuYasha stared at the twins who left for their room and Sesshoumaru came to speak to his brother.

"InuYasha, your kids are violent."

"Feh."

"I figured out how to get the subtitles to show up on the TV for Reika this afternoon."

"Thanks."

InuYasha glanced towards the bedroom doors and sighed. He smelt blood.

"InuYasha, I'll get it."

"Thanks."

InuYasha grabbed a mug and poured in some coffee.

Sesshoumaru opened the kids' door to see Reika and Haru in a full out fight. Reika's fangs were covered with blood as she bit and locked on to Haru's arm. Haru, in attempts to free himself, used his claws and attacked her back.

Sesshoumaru flicked the light on and off causing Reika to let go and look up, but Haru used it to his advantage. Pinning Reika to the ground, Haru attempted to choke her, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha couldn't help it, for the scent of blood was overpowering the apartment. Rushing towards the room the twins shared, he saw the twins cower in fear as Sesshoumaru set them on their respectful beds.

"How could you two be so fuckin' stupid! Haru, you could have killed her, and Reika…"

InuYasha cut him off.

"… can't hear a single thing you're yelling at her."

Sesshoumaru walked over to his room and slammed the door, causing things close by to shake vividly.

"**_Reika! Haru! If you to spill one more ounce of each other's blood I'll send you two to Kaguya's for the school year!_**"

"_Sorry._" Reika looked at the ground and Haru merely stared at her seethingly.

InuYasha left the room and plopped down on the couch and watched The Return of the Jedi on PayPerView.

Sesshoumaru calmed down and walked into the living room, "InuYasha, you need to get your own apartment."

"What the fuck!!! This is my damn apartment you ass, get your own!"

"InuYasha they were trying to KILL each other. We all need a bigger apartment, or even a house because this living arrangement is not working out."

"Once your lazy ass gets a job I might be able to afford one!"

Haru walked out of his room and plopped onto the last part of the couch wanting to watch TV.

"Who's getting a job?"

"Haru."

"Yeah Uncle Sesshoumaru?"

"Shut up."

The guys watched their movie and Haru got up to fix dinner. He pulled out an oven pizza from the fridge and popped it into the oven after a little bit of prep work.

"Haru remember our deal, no blood. I'll be gone all night, but I'll try to make it back before lunch tomorrow. See ya."

"Bye Dad."

Reika walked over to the laptop on the coffee table and signed in. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity Haru grabbed an apple and took careful aim. Right before he could launch his attack, Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm with his poison claws, warning his to stop.

"Consider this your last warning."

Haru clutched his wrist and ran over to the first aid kit located right beside the sink and took out the poison antidote. He opened the vile and took a sip before recapping the vile and putting it away.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Reika. She logged out and closed the laptop before turning and facing him.

"_Uncle Sesshy?_" Sesshoumaru watched Reika with his peripheral vision and turned to face her.

"_Yes?_"

"_Can I ask you something?_"

"_You just did._"

"_I have some questions for you._"

"_I might have some answers for you._"

"_Where's Rin?_"

"_We broke up._"

"_What happened?_"

"_Kohaku._"

"_Sango's brother?_"

"_Yes, now what did you really want to ask me._"

"_What makes you think I had something else to ask you?_"

"_Reika._"

"_Fine, Gabrielle asked if I could spend the night tomorrow. I promise to work on my homework before going over, and her parents will both be there._"

"_No._"

"_Why???_"

"_Reika, I said no!_"

"_Fine._" Reika rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Diner's ready." Haru set the food on the small card table and then set the table.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the couch and sat in a vacant seat beside Haru. Reika followed, she loved the smell of pizza!

Dinner was quiet, but it usually was. Reika put a few slices from each pizza on a separate plate and covered it with tinfoil for her dad. She sat down across from her older brother and Sesshoumaru watched their silent battle of wills. As always, Haru won and everyone began eating.

The two boxes of pizza were soon gone and were thrown into the trashcan.

**/\/\/\The Next Day at School/\/\/\**

Haru and Shippo sat at the lunch table when the bell rang signaling sixth period. For Haru and Shippo, it meant that they would be going across the street to do community service at the Shikon no Tama School for the Deaf.

Haru and Shippo looked bored as they signed in and were given this week's assigned room.

"Haru, isn't this your sister's class?"

"Great. Isn't this just fuckin' great."

The two knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open the door.

Mrs. Tsubaki opened the door and whispered for them to help Reika and Garrett. The troublemakers…


	2. The Sound of Hiding

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, if I did it wouldn't be so popular cause I'd mess it up.

I have been signing (using Sign Language) for several years, and decided to make a story about it. I don't own any of the movies or things here either.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Signing_"

"**_Talking and signing_**"

Reika and Garrett sat next to each other in the back of the classroom.

"Shippo, you take my sister, I'll handle Garrett."

Shippo nodded and they both grabbed a chair from a table located in the back of the classroom and sat beside their person.

"_Now class, I want to start off by saying that your homework for tonight will be to memorize any two consecutive paragraphs from the Constitution."_

Garrett raised his hand and the teacher sighed, **_"The Constitution for the United States of America, the place we are living in as of today."_**

Garrett's hand went down.

The teacher turned around to write on the white board and Garrett instantly turned to Reika.

"_Do you think I can come over tonight?"_

"_I don't know… I still haven't told them about you, my dad was working and Haru and I got into a huge fight."_

"_Blood?"_

"_A ton."_

"_How about I go with you and I introduce who I am. Unless you're embarrassed by me."_

All of a sudden, the teacher walked over to the two and patted them on the head. Reika shook her head frantically about before looking at the teacher, while Garrett stared angrily at the woman.

"Shippo and Haru, please keep these two focused and have them stop disrupting this class." She said, not moving her eyes from Garett.

"_**Garrett and Reika, I have told you both on several occasions to focus on the task at hand no matter how boring you seem to find it. I hope you two don't mind if I call your parents tonight and plan a conference."**_

"Mrs. Tsubaki, no matter how many times you call for a meeting, my parents still won't come. Haven't you learned that by now?"

Shippo and Haru looked so confused and shocked that Haru could talk. Reika tugged on his sleeve and told him to calm down. He grabbed his shoulder pack and placed a note on Reika's desk before darting out of the classroom at a youkai speed.

The teacher reached for the note, but before she could take it, Reika grabbed it and her backpack and using her hanyou speed sprinted into the hall and tried to track down Garrett.

"Haru, Shippo, would you two mind finding them and bringing them into the principal's office? He should know what to do with those two."

The two nodded their heads and darted out of the classroom in search of the two troublemakers.

Garrett turned the corner and ran strait to his house; he knew Reika was following him, ever since kindergarten when they first became friends Reika stood up for him, but he hoped she grabbed the note.

He sped up the stairs to his brother's two-room apartment and quickly unlocked the door. As soon as it was open he could see Reika bounding up the steps, but he could also see Reika's brother and his friend coming up the street.

The moment Reika entered the apartment Garrett shut the door and locked it.

"Origumo, I'm back with Reika. _My brother is still here; he won't leave for an hour or so. Want anything to eat?"_

"_I'm not really hungry…"_

Origumo walked into the hallway from his room and glared at his brother and his companion.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school right now?" Origumo asked as he walked towards the living room.

"Whatever." Garrett rolled his eyes and turned off his hearing aid.

Garrett showed Reika into his room and sat his bag onto the floor by his closet.

Reika sat on his bed and took out the note he handed her as Garrett took out his hearing aid and placed it on the bookshelf by his bed.

Reika,

I'm going to visit my parents this weekend, can you come with me? There's no school the on Monday 'cause of the parent-teacher conferences. Origumo can pick you up, or I can if he gives me the keys to his car. I hope you can come; they've been wanting to meet you.

-Garrett

'Dang he has good handwriting!' Reika thought as she read the note.

"_I might be able to come, but I'll have to ask."_

"_No problem."_

"_I think you should come over today."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause when my dad gets Mrs. Tsubaki's call and Haru's report I'm gonna be toast."_

"_I thought Sesshoumaru dealt with those types of things."_

"_He does, but my dad is the one who goes ballistic over these types of things."_

Just then, Origumo slammed open the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. He grabbed his younger brother's hearing aid and thrusted it into his hands. Garrett put his hearing aid in and turned it on.

"You ditched again! What am I supposed to say to the 'rents if you keep making it so difficult to stay here! I saved you from the hellhole I was raised in so quit being stupid. Skip one more time and you can live with Naraku for all I care!"

Garrett watched as Origumo glared at Reika.

"Her brother was just here. I want you both gone, now!!" Garrett grabbed Reika's arm and her bag along with the one he used ever time he ran away. He ran out of the house and all the way to hers on the other side of town.

Reika opened the door and tried to be quiet, but she knew Sesshoumaru could smell her if he was home.

She brought Garrett to her room and sat on her brother's bed.

"_I'm glad Origumo was in a good mood this time. What was he saying earlier, he was talking to fast."_

"_Don't bother trying to lip read Origumo, nothing he says is really important." _Once again, Garrett turned off his hearing aid, but he didn't bother trying to take it out. Instead, he sat right next to her.

All of a sudden, the lights blinked on and off three times. Garrett instantly flipped on his hearing aid and looked at Reika. She looked towards the door and saw her uncle arch his eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru walked in and sat down across from those two on Reika's bed.

"Can you speak?" Sesshoumaru asked slow enough for Reika to understand a little bit of what he was saying.

"Yeah." Garrett said simply.

Sesshoumaru began signing to Reika.

"_Who is this?"_ Reika wasn't able to tell if Sesshoumaru was angered or amused, she guessed a combination of the two.

"Garrett. He's my…" Garrett gently put his hands over hers and laced his fingers into them. 

"I'm her boyfriend."

"**_Boyfriend?"_** Reika recognized the look Sesshoumaru had. It was definitely amusement.

"Would it be alright if he stayed here for a while?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and left the room. He knew that InuYasha was getting of early today to spend time with the twins and wanted to see his expression.

Garrett watched as Reika yawned and, after a while, fell asleep on his shoulder.

Garrett gently picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He tucked her in and climbed into bed behind her. Slowly, he fell asleep behind her with his arm pulling her closer to him.


	3. The Sound of Knowing

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, if I did it wouldn't be so popular cause I'd mess it up.**

**I have been signing (using Sign Language) for several years, and decided to make a story about it. I don't own any of the movies or things here either.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Signing_"

"**_Talking and signing_**"

InuYasha came back home and sighed as he set his bag by the couch and sat down.

He heard a camera flash in the twins' room and huffed. He got up and headed that way, especially since the twins weren't supposed to be home for another hour.

InuYasha went into the room and was instantly hushed by Sesshoumaru who was taking a picture of the two.

"Who is that?" he asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru walked quietly over to Garrett and turned off his hearing aid.

"Her boyfriend."

InuYasha's eyes turned to slits. "Her WHAT!" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"Her boyfriend. That's all I could get out of her, but I didn't press her for information."

"I don't want him here."

"InuYasha let him stay for a few nights and then pass your judgment."

"Fine. But he's sleeping on the couch!" InuYasha left in a huff and made his way to his room.

Sesshoumaru wound up Reika's music box and opened it before leaving.

Garrett woke up slowly and pulled Reika closer to him. Once he opened his eyes, he turned on his hearing aid since he couldn't hear the familiar noise of breathing.

Once he turned it on, he gazed lazily at the music box. She had gotten it as a present before they knew she was deaf, but she always enjoyed the figurine that spun inside. Two teddy bears both patched walking side by side to the tune of the Teddy Bear Picnic.

He watched slowly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him from beneath her black and white patterned bedspread.

The two eventually got out of the bed and went into the living room.

Reika ran towards her dad and hugged him tight. InuYasha hugged her back from his seat at their dining room table.

"Anyway Sesshoumaru, the promotion gives me better hours and more pay. The only problem is now I have to travel if the company wants me to." InuYasha continued while watching Reika and Garrett go to the couch.

"I agree. When do you plan on informing the pups?" Sesshoumaru asked while pulling his hair into a ponytail.

"The same time you inform them that you've been running your own business behind our backs and stashing money."

"InuYasha, I needed to make sure it would take off before confronting anyone about it. I guess I still can't believe dad willed Haru his company…"

"I heard you finally have your business running in an actual building."

"You heard correctly. Now InuYasha, I need to go and begin training my new employees." Sesshoumaru stood up, and left.

InuYasha hung his head and slammed a fist against the table in frustration.


	4. The Sound of Friendships

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, if I did it wouldn't be so popular cause I'd mess it up.**

**I have been signing (using Sign Language) for several years, and decided to make a story about it. I don't own any of the movies or things here either.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Signing_"

"**_Talking and signing_**"

InuYasha was searching the internet realty website when Haru and Shippo came in. 

The two walked into the twins' bedroom. Shippo stared as Garrett wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Reika, who, in turn, did the same thing.

Shippo looked at the two of them and smiled. "Hey Garrett?" He looked up, to Shippo that was a good sign. "You two wanna play truth or dare?" Garrett signed something to Reika and she nodded.

"Yeah, we're in." Reika watched as Garrett moved from the floor and sat next to her on her bed. Soon, Haru and Shippo were across from them.

"Okay, **_the only rule is you're required to talk and sign so everyone understands each other." _**Shippo stated, **_"Garrett, truth of dare?"_**

"_**Dare."**_

"I dare you to…" 

But he was cut off as InuYasha walked into the room and motioned for Reika and Garrett.

"Shippo, I think it's best if you left right now."

"Bye Shippo, see ya tomorrow." Haru said as he watched his friend leave.

InuYasha led the two into his room and had them sit on his bed; he pulled a chair from his desk and sat across from them.

"_Something happened last night after everyone went to bed…" _InuYasha's face looked pale, _"Sesshoumaru and I have decided that it would be best for you to stay with Garrett for a while. Haru will be staying at Shippo's._

_And Garrett, she'll most likely be staying for a week or two, so don't you dare try anything, 'cause I will find out." _Garrett nodded his head and InuYasha had her go pack, he kept Garrett in there though.

"Garrett." Garrett looked strait at him, "The ancient god tree is about to be cut down, Sesshoumaru left to check it out and Manomaru is back… It won't take long and…" Garrett shook his head.

"I know you're lying to me. You look too scared."

"Kikyo's going to be here for a few weeks along with Kagome and the band of seven, things around here are going to be hectic because of why they're all coming and I can't tell you why… all you need to know is that she can't be seen to much. I know who you are though, and your family better keep her safe."

Garrett hung his head. He knew it too, who his family was, InuYasha and Kagome were never able to kill him, but the did get the jewel. "I'm sorry about what they did…"

"Watch out for her, she can take care of herself, but I don't think she can face this alone. Don't tell her about this either." Garrett nodded his head and left. "Oh, and Garrett," He stopped at the doorway, "Feel free to stay over anytime after this, 'cause if things go good, you'll be a hero in this family."

Garrett went into the twins' room and watched both twins packing and Sesshoumaru lying down on Haru's bed.

Garrett grabbed his bag and waited for Reika to finish packing things into a backpack and her school bag. When she was done she hugged InuYasha and Sesshoumaru before leaving the apartment and walking down the stairs of the building.

Reika tugged on Garrett's sleeve and dropped a backpack. _"Did he tell you what this is all about?" _

"_Yeah, and don't worry about it, it isn't important."_ The two of them raced to Garrett's place using their inhuman speed.

By the time they got to Garrett's apartment, Reika was panting. Garrett opened the door with his key and they went into his room. Garrett grabbed a notebook from his bed and plopped down onto his bed. Reika smiled and sat next to him. He handed her a pen as he looked for another one that was sandwiched between his bed and the wall.

Reika, ready to meet the 'rents on Saturday?

Yeah… Don't worry, I've lived with 'em, and they can be pretty nice when they feel like it. 

Reika read that and laughed. She handed back the pen and sighed.

School the next day was boring, but they got through it remembering that this was the last year.

The last class of the day was history and Reika and Haru were glad to see her brother and Shippo. Haru was called up first to quote his section of the Constitution.

"_**From article one section seven: **_

_**Every Bill which shall have passed the House of Representatives and the Senate, shall, before it become a Law, be presented to the President of the United States: If he approve he shall sign it, but if not he shall return it, with his Objections to that House in which it shall have originated, who shall enter the Objections at large on their Journal, and proceed to reconsider it. If after such Reconsideration two thirds of that House shall agree to pass the Bill, it shall be sent, together with the Objections, to the other House, by which it shall likewise be reconsidered, and if approved by two thirds of that House, it shall become a Law. But in all such Cases the Votes of both Houses shall be determined by yeas and Nays, and the Names of the Persons voting for and against the Bill shall be entered on the Journal of each House respectively. If any Bill shall not be returned by the President within ten Days (Sundays excepted) after it shall have been presented to him, the Same shall be a Law, in like Manner as if he had signed it, unless the Congress by their Adjournment prevent its Return, in which Case it shall not be a Law."**_

Haru smirked, as the teacher was shocked that he didn't choose one of the one-liners.

"Reika, let us see if you can top your boyfriend here." Reika rolled her eyes, but shuffled up to the front of the class.

"_Article one, section 2:_

_Representatives and direct Taxes shall be apportioned among the several States which may be included within this Union, according to their respective Numbers, which shall be determined by adding to the whole Number of free Persons, including those bound to Service for a Term of Years, and excluding Indians not taxed, three fifths of all other Persons. The actual Enumeration shall be made within three Years after the first Meeting of the Congress of the United States, and within every subsequent Term of ten Years, in such Manner as they shall by Law direct. The Number of Representatives shall not exceed one for every thirty Thousand, but each State shall have at Least one Representative; and until such enumeration shall be made, the State of New Hampshire shall be entitled to choose three, Massachusetts eight, Rhode-Island and Providence Plantations one, Connecticut five, New-York six, New Jersey four, Pennsylvania eight, Delaware one, Maryland six, Virginia ten, North Carolina five, South Carolina five, and Georgia three."_

As soon as she was done, she shuffled back to her seat to ignore all of the other kids doing the stupid assignment and was all to ready to leave by the time the bell rang signaling the end of school.

Haru jumped into his brother's car and waited for Reika to buckle up in the passenger seat before driving to the apartment.

He parked in the normal spot, but his eyes widened as he saw his mother's car parked beside his and internally sighed.

They would be leaving earlier than he hoped.


	5. The Sound of Trust

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, if I did it wouldn't be so popular cause I'd mess it up.**

**I have been signing (using Sign Language) for several years, and decided to make a story about it. I don't own any of the movies or things here either.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Signing_"

"_**Talking and signing**_"

Garrett led Reika up to the apartment slowly. He was halfway up the steps when Reika stopped and gave him a questioning glance. Garrett noticed her footsteps halt and turned around to face her.

"_What aren't you telling me?"_ She signed hurriedly. Her words were messy and careless as she signed at him. Her hand remained pointing at herself as she waited for his response. She knew him too well to know that everything was fine. He was walking stiffly and fast, almost as if not wanting to get caught without drawing attention to himself.

"_I can't tell you, I promised. All you need to know is you cannot be seen."_ Garrett looked around before grabbing one of her bags and walking back up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited until Origumo opened the door standing next to Kagura.

Garrett entered the apartment and set Reika's stuff in his room just as Reika entered the house.

"Garrett, is this the girl you told us about?" She asked nonchalantly and Kagura led Reika into the living room.

"Yeah, this is Reika."

"How am I supposed to talk to her?" Kagura asked distastefully.

"I'll translate for her if you want."

"I guess that would work. I have a few questions and information I feel inclined to bring up before she comes to my home." Kagura played with a feather that was held between her thumb and index finger in her right hand. "Tell her that you two will be sharing your room and ask if she has any objections to that."

"_Reika, do you have problems sleeping in my room?"_

"_In the same bed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No problem."_ Reika signed as a small blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"That would work."

"Ask her is she has any allergies."

"She doesn't mom." Garrett stated.

Kagura glared at Reika before sighing. "This is useless, we are going to be late." Kagura got up and told Garrett to pack what Reika would need and to follow her in Origumo's car. She left the apartment with her eldest son and waited in her car for Reika and Garrett before driving off to the estate.

Reika grabbed her bag and followed Garrett to Kagura's car.

"Naraku and Kanna will be gone for a while, but it isn't like you wanted to see them..." Kagura trailed off, she wasn't sure how to talk to her son.

Garrett rolled his eyes and shifted nervously in his seat. A majority of his family hated hanyou, and Garrett was glad that Naraku was gone, because that meant that there wouldn't be a lot of extra people.

Reika bit her lip as she toyed with Garrett's dark brown hair, she loved how soft it always was, but frowned when she noticed he'd cut it to his shoulders. Every week he seemed to cut it an inch shorter.

The ride to Naraku's estate was long, and when they arrived Reika didn't have long to stare at the two storied beauty. Garrett carried Reika to his room, remembering to grab her backpack.

Reika attempted to follow where she was being taken, but Garrett was running too fast. 'What is he trying to hide?' She thought to herself. Finally, Garrett set her down in a room bigger than the apartment's livingroom and kitchen combined.

Garrett tossed her bag onto the king sized bed.

"_Welcome to my other life_."


End file.
